


Mausoleum

by Eminomii (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Bad Parenting, Body Horror, Fear, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Monastery, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad, Sad Klaus Hargreeves, the first time klaus goes to the monastery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Eminomii
Summary: Klaus had no idea where his dad would take him this early in the morning. Not even the others were awake yet!All Klaus knew was that this was not going to be pleasant





	Mausoleum

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING!  
> I did a huge mistake writing this that I did not notice. Instead of writing the word ''Mausoleum'' I wrote ''Monastery'' which is a whole different thing!!! This is NOT about Klaus being a monk that lives in a Monastery!!! So if anyone misunderstood what I meant, I am incredibly sorry! Thank you Ghargr18 for pointing that out for me! I'll try not to make any mistakes like that ever again!!!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> My actual notes:
> 
> Hi!
> 
> I got really interested in the whole scene where there was a flashback of Klaus as a kid in a monastery on episode 4 and is the inspiration for this work, except it is more brutal and sadder!
> 
> WARNING!  
> This is my first time writing something for the umbrella academy so I hope the characters in this story are the way they should be. I did not add in any swear words since I don't believe Reginald would ever talk like that and I am pretty sure the kid's ware not allowed to speak in such a way. 
> 
> Absolutely sorry if there is any misspelling!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story!!!

‘“Wake up Number Four!’’ Said Reginald with a demanding voice as he hit the cane hard to the wooden floor.

The boy was immediately startled awake, absolutely surprised by the rough morning call of his dad. Whom for some reason stood in his room right next to the bed. It was usually mom who would wake everyone up to let them know breakfast was ready in ten minutes. 

‘’ You are to follow me outside. Immediately!’’ Said the man with a harsh tone as he turned around to leave the room. Sounded more serious than usual. Klaus Immediately got out of his bed. Leaving it a mess as he ran barefoot to catch up. He knew dad would not spare him a minute to change to some proper cloth. 

Klaus came just right behind him, following him at a faster pace to match the older man as they walked together through the dark corridors. Passing by the wall clock he could see it was five minutes before four. Everyone must still be asleep then. He was surprised no one had been woken up by the elderly mans loud morning call. 

The young boy did not know what the man wanted with him so early in the morning. He had not even been informed the other day about this like dad would usually do to let them know. Maybe it was a last minute mission call? Though if that was the case, they all would have been woken up by the ‘’ mission alarm ’’ as they liked to call it. Tough it could be a solo mission, but he doubts it. He was too far behind his training to ever go on a mission like that. Everyone else was progressing well as they learned new fighting techniques and improvements to their powers. Klaus was simply too afraid by the ghosts he saw wherever he went. They would always scream, hiss or call out his name, hoping they would get attention from the only person who could still see them. That only made it harder for Klaus to concentrate during mom's classes or follow dad’s instructions during training when he would point out the boy's mistakes. 

Klaus started to take his left hand to scratch his eye as he yawned quietly, now passing down the stairs as he obediently followed after. He was still tired and hated to be woken up so early. Especially on days when he could actually get some sleep. Often it took him all night to fall asleep thanks to all the ghost that lived in the mansion. The only way he could get some sleep was either when he cried quietly for hours to himself or stayed awake until he passed out of exhaustion. 

When they got outside of the mansion through the backdoor could the boy see that the sun was just about to rise up for the day. Together the boy and his dad walked through the small garden, passing by the many flower, shrubs, and trees as they were heading to the back gate. When they first got there, dad simply held up the gate for himself to go through. Making the gate door hit the boy as he continued walking with no care. Even though Klaus was hurt did he still ignore the rude action and hurriedly got though as well. He didn’t want to make dad angry with how slow he was. 

They both were now walking for a little while through some always before coming toward the cemetery. It looked old as if not many visited this place. Klaus had never been here before. He didn’t even know they had one so near their house. ’But what would dad possibly want with him here?’ Thought Klaus for himself, feeling an unsafe feeling that this would not be for a good reason.

They started to wander up the hill on an old cobblestone path. Passing by some old gravestones did Klaus see the ghosts. At first, they were wandering around the place, crying as others were making weird humming sounds. That gave the boy chills. He had always been scared of the ghosts. Even though he should have gotten used to them already by now; seeing and hearing them every day at home, but what person would not get scared or at least grossed out just by the sight of them. Always covered in fresh wounds or having their organs falling out of their stomach.

More ghosts started to appear as they continued walking up the hill. They all stared coldly at the boy. Some already knowing his name as some said it in a chilling tone to get his attention. Klaus started to shake with fear. Already getting goosebumps. He did not like this place one bit and wanted to leave, but he knew he could not do that. Else his dad would get real mad at him and for sure give him some kind of punishment. And he knew just how harsh those could be. So without saying a word he still continued. Not daring to protest despite the horrible feeling he felt inside. 

‘’ Over the past few months, I have not seen any signs of improvements with your abilities Number Four. ’’ Reginald started, sounding bitter and disappointed. The boy looked at his dad’s back to try to listen to him, but it was hard to concentrate with all the glances he got and the sounds the ghosts made. 

‘’ You are too frightened of your own ability. Instead of learning how to control them, you let your fear take over ’’ The old man continued as they were now walking closer to what looked like a small mausoleum. It was built entirely out of white stone, but it looked to old because it was covered with small had some cracks and at the center was there a rusted metal door that looked like it had not been open in ages. Though what caught Klaus attention was the decorated white angel's statues on the black roof, made out of the same material as the mausoleum. All of them looked beautiful in their own way from far, but as Klaus looked into their eyes. The angel's looked almost as if their souls had been drained out. All cold and dead just like the ghosts. He could feel that bad things had happened in there. 

He did not like this place one bit. 

But despite Klaus liking, his dad continued to walk closer. Not seem a bit scared of this place one bit.

It was then the kid understood why his dad brought him here. 

Klaus was going to get locked up in there. 

He immediately started to freaks out at that realization. The sweat coming out of his forehead as his body started to shake. Eyes wide as he looked around and saw more and more ghosts gather around them. They all called out his name or humming in an annoying way that could drive anyone insane.

‘’ It has come to my attention that the only way to fix your problem, is for you to face your fear ’’ was dad only conclusion which he said with confidence in his words. He took out a golden key out of his pockets and locked up the metal door. Proving what Klaus thought his dad wanted him to do. 

'' No, no, no, no '' Klus repeated in a whisper as he started to shake his head. Backing two small steps away from his dad. He did not want to be here. The fear only grew more as he got the view of the dark room.

He could not take it this anymore. He did not want to be there inside. He turned as fast he could around to run away from this hell hole, but his dad must have noticed what he was doing because the old man took a hold of the boys slim arm; making it impossible for him to flee. 

‘’ Number four! This is nothing you can run away from!’’ The man's voice sounded angrier the more the boy tried to get out of his grip. Reginald opened the metal door fully with his only free hand. 

‘ ’You are getting in there whether you like it or not!!! ’’

‘’ Please dad! Please!! D-don’t force me in there!!! ’’ Said the boy with a shaking voice, stuttering out some of the words just like how Diego does.

He tried with all his strength to tug his arm away from the man's hold but to no avail. Dad might be an old man. He was definitely not weak. The pain he felt from the grip only proving it. He tried to look into his dad’s eyes. Begging with his life not to be locked in there! 

But the only response he got was: 

‘’ You have to overcome it! ’’ 

The boy was instantly thrown into the dark room. Hitting the stone floor harshly as he felt the pain coming from his other arm that did not hurt. Klaus was almost in tears as he looked miserably at the old man that still stood by the entrance. His eyes cold from any emotion as they always where.

‘’ I will come back in four hours. I expect you to make some progress by then. ’’ said dad with a cold voice echoing through the room, not believing that the boy would make it.

‘’ No, no, please... ’’ Tried Klaus again, sitting up. Now small tears rolled down his cheeks. Seeing all the light disappear with dad as the door closed shut.

‘’ DAD, DAD!!! ’’ Klaus screamed out after him as the door was locked from the outside. His dad had just left the poor boy in complete darkness.

‘’ DA- ’’ he tried again, but stopped immediately when he heard a high pitched scream. His hands immediately flew up to his ears, trying to cover out the sound as much as possible. His eyes were closed. More sounds started to come at once. The boy looked up and was terrified at what he saw.

Small flashes of ghosts started to appear everywhere. None of them looked human at all. Instead, they looked like they were brutally murdered. Some either chopped their head in half while others looked like they had put their faces in a mixture. He was sure he saw one of the headless ghosts spurt blood out of their neck. Others looked like they were in terrible grief with how drained they looked. They only screamed and begged louder now for his attention. More and more started to appear. 

Klaus let go of his ears and crawled backward. Still staring at them in shock and fear. His entire body was shaking more than ever as he took every step while his eyes were frozen to the creatures before him. They only came closer instead. All different voices called out his names which made it only uncomfortable. 

Trying to take a hold of his him by the legs, but Klaus only felt a cold chilling feeling that he hated, making him shiver. They never seemed to learn that it never worked. 

He jumped when he was meet with what he thought was the mausoleum stone wall. It was too dark to see. He was whimpering now. Wishing to god himself that anyone could save him. 

A sharp pitching sound was heard yet again by one of the ghosts. His hands again flew up to his ears to cover out the inhuman sound. They only screamed more and more as they were now desperate. 

He tried to focus on the pain he got from the arm and the falling, trying to find anything that could distract him. A headache had already started to form and his ears were already in pain.

He wished he could leave this place so much. He promised he would be a better brother to his siblings. He would stop making fun of Diego's sputtering or Luther's attitude. He would stop take Allison's cloth and forget to return them. he would stop take Ben's books for fun to get his attention or interrupt Venya when she played on her violin. He promised he would do anything if he could just go home!

More tears started to run down his pink cheeks, not stopping coming from his eyes. He hated it so much. He hated this place! He hated the dark!! He hated the ghosts!!! HE HATED THAT OLD MAN SO MUCH!!!!

''SHUT UP! PLEASE PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! COULD YOU ALL STOP!! LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!!!'' 

Klaus was now crying hysterically.

 

\---

 

Klaus noticed some light entering the dark room and sat up better from his crawled position by the corner of the room. Squinting his eyes at the brightness as he saw his father standing there. 

This was the third time dad opened the door.

The man simply took a look at the boy from his distance. Seeing the dust and markings covering him. Looked almost like handprints. Klaus's cheeks were flushed red from the cold inside. His eyes were puffed from the tears he cried out for the past few hours and he looked absolutely miserable. Even the hair was a mess. 

‘’ You can leave now ’’ was all the man said and Klaus could not be happier. 

So without saying a word he hurriedly stumbled up to leave this room. leaving the mausoleum, the cell and entered the light where the ghosts can not hunt him. All He wanted to do now was to go home. 

As Klaus was passing did Reginald notice the dried blood come out of the boy's ears.

‘’ We will continue this tomorrow ’’ Was Reginald's last words as he saw Number Four passing him, noticing the blood come out of the shivering and cold boy's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really trying to make this whole writing style as if he was a kid instead of an adult. He seems like the type that acts casual and funny (or like a jerk according to his siblings) around others, but when he is ''alone'' does he show his scared and frightened side since it is then the ghosts are more visual. This is supposed to be around the time before he tried drugs and when he first got to the mausoleum. So I imagine him to be a bit more of an obedient kid. Especially with the strict rules they lived by and the type of dad Reginald was. I know at least when I was younger that I was terrified of my dad if he found out little things I did like forgetting to pick up my socks from the floor. It's only after he tires drugs and becomes a teenager that he stops listening to Reginald. 
> 
> Though I would love to hear your thought's on this work! If there is anything I could have done better or anything you liked. If there is anything in your mind you have about this then don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
